The invention relates to rotary mower blades of the type including vanes for creating air movement to lift grass into position for being cut by the blade and for blowing the cut grass into a bag.
It is becoming more and more popular to cut grass with mowers having the capability to bag the grass clippings. In order to increase the efficiency of the bagging capabilities of these mowers, they are often provided with blades having relatively large vanes or paddles for creating the necessary air flows.
However, these existing mower blades are very noisy in operation and often exceed new noise limits soon to be imposed by industry and/or various governmental bodies.